guildwarsfandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Ooze Pit
Location of starting quest Ive been wandering around the Uplands looking for the warband mentiond to have the quest but havent found any npc's near or around the devourer. Anyone have a more acurate to possible correct location?Lt. Smokin 09:52, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Im guessing you need to have finished the vangaurd story arc to have it accesible. The npc charr seer is standing right outside doomlore shrine. However, as i have tested today, if the party was created by someone who has finished the arc, you will be able to take the quest, and later reward, regardles of your plot status. Thank you. I have continued with the vanguard story line and found out the quest becomes avalable after doing the quest What Must Be Done. thought the mentiond devouror was the one controled by char in the field by Rocktail--Lt. Smokin 17:18, 1 September 2007 (CDT) Symbol? This looked interesting - thought it might be a symbol: zcollier 18:02, 2 September 2007 (CDT) ::zomg it's the mark of Shiro Tagachi's younger brother, Steve Tagachi! (actually, I have no idea, but it does look cool...)139.147.159.223 18:08, 10 September 2007 (CDT) his younger brother name actually is Steve Tagachi Irwin. We from Arenanet don't have intentions to make a campaign in which players have to fight him however. : Looks like a squirrel to me. Lost-Blue 04:00, 15 January 2008 (UTC) Bring tanks and Mark of Pain For the boss fight, bring 3 W tanks (also works well with heroes/henches) and an 18 Curses necro with Mark of Pain. The Prismatic Oozes won't move, and when the first dieing ooze spawns ~10 more oozes, you can do upwards of estimated 2000-3000 damage per second to the whole group. Since when the first Ooze dies it recharges all your party's skills, you can apply the next MoP to the next ooze right away. The bosses lasted about 10 seconds after their absorption wore off. You might wipe once before you can collect the chest though, with 20-30 oozes blasting away at the party :) -- Roland of Gilead (talk) 12:08, 3 September 2007 (CDT) Not sure where this should go...but in Hard Mode, each group seems to divide immediately upon contact...so, if you try to pull, first they divide AND then they attack. Thus, a group of 6 becomes 10-12. And, even if you attack immediately, they still divide. I just got entirely wiped by a group of 6 that divided and became a group of 6 (various types) + 6 volatiles...the 6 volatiles all exploded at the same time = party wipe. Jeez I hate dungeons. gd it. wth r thinking of in hm? a group of 6 become 12 becomes 24. i understand it's supposed to be 'hard' but? just what does everyone else do in hm? how the heck do u get through this when the groups 2x every time u attack? my whole group is now at almost 60dp and not even a 1/4 of way through. :Send a skippy out? RT | Talk - A joyous wintersday to all 21:10, 20 December 2007 (UTC) Well, in HM, kill a prismatic and a group of 7 or so ooze appear...unfortunately for me, got two down at same time, so had a mob of 14 ooze. 4hours and maybe another hour to finish this dungeon. jeez I hate dungeons. Trivia Uh.. what? "Gloop" is onomotopeia, nothing more. Unless someone wants to cite an anet dev to back that one up, going to remove it. =p Stuck rock? After opening the dungeon lock and fighting a few of the oozes inside, I tried to get out to see if I missed some more oozes outside (trying to get to 200 monsters killed and all that). However, in the spot just past the beacon of droknar, where there are two circling boulders, one of the boulders was stuck in my way. Attempting to move past it kills you, even if the other boulder isn't near you at the time. And, unless you use rebirth or some other teleport res skill, getting resurrected underneath it makes you instantly die again. A glitch, or something to stop people leaving the boss area? 124.170.138.70 21:38, 15 September 2007 (CDT) :Just a glitch. I had one stuck off to a side. SarielV 14:41, 6 February 2008 (UTC) Bag? I was doing this with a guildy a few days ago and there was some kind of bag on the ground. When you clicked it, it said, "Warning: DO NOT place Aggressive ooze in bag! -Seer Fiercerein." Any idea what this is? -[[User:The Bunny|'The Bunny']] 14:39, 16 September 2007 (CDT) EDIT: forgot to sign. He put agresive ooze in his backpack, and it attacked him ;) TrapY 14:51, 17 September 2007 (CDT) All of the dungeons have a note or something on the first letter telling you to go talk to so-and-so before you can get to the next stage in the dungeon- in this case, Seer Fiercerein who gives you the quest "Watch it Jiggle", the starting point for this dungeon. --[[User:Marin Bloodbane|''Marin]][[User talk:Marin Bloodbane|Bloodbane]] 16:21, 18 September 2007 (CDT) Completion time Should we add an average completion time with h/h team? I did mine @39min, comments? wow thats slow, my best time is 21 minutes and best time for clearing whole dungeon is 30minutes Yeah well I did it in 20 seconds, I always find average times pointless and since less experienced players will generally be the ones reading the wiki they are less likely to find them accurate Or maybe we can just change the title of this section to Lame Bragging.... 71.82.6.233 06:44, 23 November 2007 (UTC) Trapper What about using a Trapper Ranger? I and my buddy had a lot of luck with that idea. We managed to make it through with out dying (not talking about our heroes though) and trapped just about ALL of the ooze. Just tossing it out there, if anyone else has luck with it we can mark it as an option. Question Will the skill Simple Thievery work to disable Gelatinous Absorption? - Padre :I doubt it. Many monster skills cannot be disabled. Give it a shot, though. 16:10, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Did anyone try using Simple Thievery before the bug fix? Ooze Division! Tip for the End Bosses If you can pull a boss (or two) into the chambers off to the side of the central mound where the Prismatic Oozes are located at first (and away from the main entrance) and kill the bosses there, their spawns stay in that area and do not return to the central mound, so you might not have to deal with them (at least not all of them). Especially useful when the Chest appears. To finish the quest (and dungeon) you do not have to kill the spawns. Susan 03:43, 15 January 2008 (UTC) :Yep, that's the same trick I always use.--Manassas 11:47, 29 January 2008 (UTC) :: Until you access the chest, the timer doesn't start anyway, so it's not like there's any rush once you've gotten it.--OBloodyHell 10:30, 28 January 2009 (UTC) Beware of rolling rocks I remember in my first trip falling prey to a lot of these traps, and since my sound often glitches while I am playing, I usually have no warning of impending doom waiting to roll over my team. I decided to see if I could come up with a path that minimized the amount of boulder encounters while still opening both pressure plate doors. The path shown encounters two sets of double boulder traps. The first is unavoidable, as it is situated right on top of the first gate. The second could potentially be avoided if you backtrack to the Mutant Ooze cave and cut across it (follow the green arrow on the map). This isn't necessarily the fastest way, but it is reasonably safe. :First of all, thank you whomever set the proper version of the image. I just attempted this in Hard Mode and found the path is only ideal in a few spots. It avoids some big mobs but has several of its own to contend with. Also the second set of boulders is unavoidable and even help to clear out some oozes. SarielV 14:24, 7 February 2008 (UTC) HM troubles I've done every dungeon in NM. I've vanquished every area in the game except Sacnoth Valley (haven't got around to it). I did Shards of Orr in HM this morning without much trouble (3 rays of judgment is fun there). However, I still can't come up with a build for doing this place in HM that doesn't involve ridiculous amounts of consumables. I've tried interrupt rangers and warriors, warders and nukers, whole-party healers, 3 healers, and other combinations of these. The earth oozes deliver devastating aoe damage (any two are enough to kill everyone when you're at ~60DP), while being too spread out to aoe interrupt well, as the warrior oozes all attack the same target, taking it down quickly, before moving on to the next. Meanwhile, volatile oozes seem to take a third to a half of anyone's health at a time (my heroes have about 540 health each). I tried using shelter, but it dies after 5 hits, which is pretty lame. And then they split when I'm about to be wiped and I have twice as many to deal with when I get back. At this point I'd be willing to copy any 4 skill bars and hench recommendations. I am a ritualist. 76.84.1.234 00:37, 10 February 2008 (UTC) :I did this on HM with someone in my guild and we had no real issues until the bosses. At the bosses we pretty much wiped after we killed each boss, but we were then able to pull their spawns one by one and kill them off with no real problems. It probably took us 1-1.5hr to beat the dungeon. Volatile oozes are definately dangerous and wiped us a few times. What we eventually did was precast shelter, and union, have tank pull. Since only one person is taking damage shelter has no issue. If group was only volatile oozes have the tank just sit there and take the damage. If a group came mixed with volatiles and other oozes we usually would have issues. But usually if you wipe when you come back to a group you can pull the volatiles seperately from the rest of the group. The other problems that we had were groups with multiple earthbound or shimmering oozes both of which have strong AOE spells. Our warrior had a pretty good knockdown build that was able to completely shutdown 1 enemy and still do significant damage to that enemy which helped out on this. Usually we would have everyone focus on an ooze with aoe damage while the warrior shutdown and tried to kill a different aoe ooze. :Here was our basic setup. 1 hero rit lord with union, shelter, and some rit healing skills. 2 hero healing monks one of which had party wide heals. 1 hero fire aoe ele. 1 hero earth aoe ele with ward against elements and ward against melee. Human warrior using this build with pain inverter in the optional slot http://www.pvxwiki.com/wiki/Build:W/any_Bison_Tournament_KD_Spammer. Human derv with basic Avatar of Balthazar build. Not sure of his exact skills. 207.171.180.101 20:02, 3 March 2008 (UTC) :I just did this yesterday in HM with H/H with only one wipe at the boss group (got distracted with family related stuff at the last Prismatic) and a few random deaths here and there. My party was: 1 tank (me) w/obs flesh + pain inverter, 1 BHA ranger Hero + interupts, 1 smiting monk hero with scourge sacrifice and smiting signets (KD's), and a healing monk/mes with epidemic. I brought Herta, Lina, Mhenlo, and cynn for henchmen. Since you're a rit, you would take the place of a monk. I flagged H/H about an aggro bubble and a half back, precasted any prot enchantments and +health skills, pulled with longbow and walked back until the H/H were just outside of my aggro bubble. I synced the heroes to use "scourge sacrifice" and BHA as the oozes were just about on me. Once BHA hit, I forced my healing monk to use Epidemic if he already hadn't yet...which just spread daze to the ele and mesmer oozes. Scourge sacrifice took care of some of them when they split...and it was just clean up after that with Ogden using signet of judgement, bane signet etc for KD's. This worked well with the larger groups of oozes. For the bosses, I just pulled one at a time (takes some patience) and broke aggro when one was killed to avoid the huge ooze popups...then pulled each individual ooze. rinse and repeat. 19:03, 8 March 2008 (UTC) ::Seems like you could 600/Smite this pretty easily. I'm going to give it a try. Granamyr 04:03, 3 April 2008 (UTC) :::Got to the end in HM with 600/smite relatively easily. Had to go the long way around Incubuses (incubi?) but the Prismatics wouldn't die due to their gelatanous absorption or whatever monster skill ANet has them cheating with. Had to resign. Granamyr 05:08, 3 April 2008 (UTC) ::::You can 600/smite it if you bring another person with diversion for the final bosses Alex ! 14:50, 12 May 2008 (UTC) Here's how I did it. I was W/Me with conjure phantasm. Getting to the end bosses isn't too difficult. Once there, I just degen them to death one at a time. I would take off all armor, cast conjure phantasm, then die from one hit from them. Then the ooze would lose aggro and go back to starting position. I'd get resurrected and repeat. It takes a while to kill all 3, but it's practically guaranteed to work. 03:25, August 23, 2010 (UTC) More Direct Route Well I did Ooze Pit the other day, and the thing I noticed is that the current map is awfully...cluttered. So I thought I'd upload a more direct route for those people who don't want to scrape every inch of the dungeon. Khazad Guard 16:41, 21 March 2008 (UTC) Secret Passage Quote from article: "Secret Passage 2 possible entrances. There are 2 albino rats that are off to the north in the center of the map but are off of the designated area. There are also 3 albino rats off the designated area to the east of the entrance and west of the south-center of the map. Entrances unknown if there are any. May require explosives if they exist." This comment has been in there for ages, and there are pretty clearly no secret passages. We've seen stuff spawn in areas players can't get to before (there's a group in the snowman place that occasionally spawns behind a wall, and can only be killed with non-projectile spells), so I don't get what the big deal is. This should just be deleted in my opinion. Silentvex 16:02, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :Then 'Be Bold' and remove it :) --- -- (s)talkpage 16:07, 13 April 2008 (UTC) ::But please don't bold everything in the article, that wouldn't be cool :P --Gimmethegepgun 16:09, 13 April 2008 (UTC) :::OMG THANK YOU! sheesh ive looked everywhere for that damn thing and I'm glad it doesnt exist because Id feel like a tard for being unable to find it. —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 07:02, 14 April 2008 (UTC) ::::Ok, I deleted (but wasn't logged in when I did so, oops). Also, I tried to bold the entire article for you Gimmethegepgun, but couldn't figure out how, so I gave up. Darn. Silentvex 07:04, 14 April 2008 (UTC) :::::I rather you wrote that it isn't accessible... 07:41, 1 September 2008 (UTC) an NM party build that works I took the suggestion "oozes don't like fire" to heart. Here's what I did (Yeah, if figure you experts out there don't need this in the least, but it should help some noobs, so I thought I'd detail what worked for me in NM -- I haven't tried any of it in HM yet). I am a necro, usually running the curser part of Sabway/"TripNecs". Obviously, without the minions, that isn't going to do much here, so I abandoned the curser build entirely for a fire build, threw in two fire eles, and a fire-protector/healer paragon, added Cynn and Herta, and Mhenlo and Lina. I didn't die until the very end when taking on the bosses, but it worked pretty well then, too, as I pulled one but then the other two both came after me and died at about the same time... (well, I also got kilt by a magic boulder appearing out of nowhere to roll over the entire party -- at the location of the rightmost "rock" in the above section on rocks -- but that's a different matter, and didn't cause any problem since that doesn't produce DP). I've got both Vanguard and Asura maxed, so Pain Inverter and Ebon Vanguard Sniper Support are maxed, too, which def. helps some. If you're a caster type, I cannot suggest enough that those two spells are almost always two you want to equip. Even at half-max reputation, they are very effective. Here are the four builds I used: Me: OAZCYsykf2YluQTTV1NouocJ Vekk: OgBDkoysO+5m2Y1IqLwFmiXB Hayda: OQCjUqnIKP04KcPuFPihxOY5NA Zhed: OgBDkoysK0dTvLFjugLlixA By no means am I suggesting that can't be improved upon, or even that it's overly fantastic, only that ''it worked pretty well. Energy wasn't a problem despite not having the minion energy pump. I do strongly recommend you take the time to disperse your party with all four flags prior to each fight if you want to avoid dying. As in the notes, most of the ooze's attacks are very short range, so, by dispersing more you avoid getting widespread damage. It'd be wonderful if you could at least tell the stupid party to take a wide dispersal or keep tight, since there are situations where one or the other is called for depending on what you're up against, but that would be good game design, wouldn't it? Since you have one full healer and two protector/healers they can handle what damage occurs pretty well. I suspect you might be able to eliminate one of the fire eles for a good tank build, but, as I said, this worked ok in Normal. P.S. suggestions for improvements are welcome --10:57, 28 January 2009 (UTC) :We DID employ this fire strategy in HM and it was brilliant! We were two PCs, a warrior and ranger. Our initial foray concentrated heavily on melee, but that was a recipe for disaster. It was a different story altogether when the warrior substituted for the necro above and tanked using a tip from farther up the page (with a full complement of five Sentinel's Insignias). That PC's three heroes were the Vekk and Hayda builds listed here (that Paragon build was especially clever and much appreciated; we don't see all that many uses of paragons), along with Ogden. The ranger PC brought Pain Inverter, Ebon Vanguard Assassin Support, and Light of Deldrimor. Her three heroes were Vekk with a Searing Flames build with Power Drain, Zhed as E/Mo with Ether Renewal and Protective Spirit, Spirit Bond, and Life Bond (to pre-prot the tank), and Ogden with a normal healer/protection build (including Heal Party). The difference was stunning! Volatile Oozes vaporized. The large party past the first pressure plate basically disappeared. We had party-wiped several times there before. The tank was so confident that he rushed headlong into the first large party with the Ancient Ooze, proving once again the wisdom of pulling in HM. Sigh. Follow the route under "More Direct Route" above, pull from Gloop's group from the south, and you should have no problem reaching the Prismatic Oozes. As amply described elsewhere on this page, it gets more interesting thereafter. The warrior could tank ably enough, but bringing them down was problematic, almost it seemed a matter of chance before one would eventually divide and multiply. Gelatinous Absorption turns all damage into health for 15 seconds. Do pull from the sides as mentioned above, so you can deal with mobs piecemeal after wiping without having to deal with the bosses who return to the center. We had to use some DP remover at this point. But if we do this dungeon again, I have found religion, and it involves fire. Sjhshh 19:25, December 7, 2009 (UTC) Monk skills & pve skills Just went in for the first time with Hero/Henchies in NM with my monk. I didn't really prepare, just had my typical group on me - 3 necro (mm,ss,n/rt healer) with cynn, two rangers, and blood for the BR skill. Thought I'd see how far I could get and was surprised that I beat it though I died a lot. My monk had a typical WOH build but found out that an LOD build would have been better for a monk, using Light of Deliverance, Heal Party, PvE skill Breath of the Great Dwarf, plus other random healing skills due to the constant AOE damage. Bringing my MM was definitely a mistake - no bodies from the oozes. Probably could have used a monk instead of the MM. The PvE Asura skills were also useful - I had my Summon Fire Djinn skill and it was good throughout, but especially at the end where the Djinn kept the Prismatic oozes distracted just long enough for my party to get one down in health to be killed. Kept me from having to resign due to not enough firepower. I got a ton of the unstable gelatinus ooze dropping, more than I needed for the walls, so I tried dropping it when the oozes were next to me and it seemed to do some damage to them. Could anyone confirm? I don't think I saw that mentioned anywhere. Blablues 17:03, 29 January 2009 (UTC) :I can confirm the unstable stuff does damage when dropped, as my 600 managed to kill a straggler warrior ooze with it after my smiter got killed. Mr J 23:55, October 1, 2009 (UTC) RoJ heroes at end At the end my friend and I were still able to beat the 3 ooze bosses with 60dp on everyone but one hero. The oozes stay still so its really easy to just pelt them with suicide RoJers, it would probably be useful to have someone with rebirth though in order to res and suicide mission your heroes. Just flag near bottom of stairs, click target, and then RoJ and your heroes should suicide themselves. Maybe someone can make a note of this? JSpayde Dwarven reward Does anyone know why this dungeon gives Deldrimor points in completion reward? You're doing a service for a Charr rebel, thereby helping the Vanguard, right? The only dwarf involved at all is ole' Thecos! Mr J 23:59, October 1, 2009 (UTC)